1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light attaching assembly, and more particularly to a light attaching assembly having an attachment for easily and readily attached to various portions of bicycles, and for allowing a light device of the light attaching assembly to be adjusted relative to the bicycles to various selected angular positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical light devices have been developed and provided for attaching to bicycles and for generating indicating or warning lights to light the dark environment, particularly during the night, and for preventing the bicycle riders from being hit by other vehicles inadvertently.
Some of the typical light devices comprise a number of parts or elements, such as batteries, photo cells, relays, electrical cables or wires, lamps, etc. disposed or engaged into the bicycles, such that one or more portions of the bicycles are required to be disassembled or dismantled before the parts or elements may be disposed or engaged into the bicycles.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,951 to Larsen discloses one of the typical light devices also comprising at least a bicycle frame that is required to be disassembled or dismantled for allowing the parts or elements to be disposed or engaged into the bicycles, such that the typical light devices should be built in and sold together with the bicycles, and it is impossible for the users to assemble and to engage the parts or elements into the bicycles by themselves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,177 to Simms discloses another typical light device comprising one or more clamping members for detachably attaching or securing the typical light device onto the bicycle seat column of the bicycles. The clamping members include arcuate portions or depressions formed therein for receiving the bicycle seat column of the bicycles.
However, the arcuate portions or depressions of the clamping members include a predetermined shape or structure for allowing the clamping members of the typical light device to be attached or secured onto the bicycle seat column of the bicycles only, but may not be easily attached or secured onto the other portions of the bicycles.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional light devices for bicycles.